Change Of Perspective
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Pharros' Locks are strange little contraptions. There is so much mystery about them, what's to say that they can't send a blind undead to somewhere better where happiness is just a few girls away. But can the undead learn an emotion so human? WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence, Gore OC X Harem
1. Chapter 1

_Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Thud..._

He felt himself rematerialse again. That was the... How many times had he died? Death just seemed to meld together into a routine. He'd tried suicide but that yielded the same results as dying from an opponents blade, mace, hammer etc etc.

He stood up, hunching over and using his sword for support, and began his trek again. Every time he took a small step, he moved the pointy end of his blade forward a tad bit. It took him an hour to walk a distance most could cover in minutes.

During battle however, he can move impossibly quickly.

This was due to his blindness. When he found himself in Drangleic, he lost his gift of sight. He had to use his sense of touch to find his way to the old hag's house. There, they gave him a special potion that allows him to see souls through his blindness, making him able to see his opponents and gauge their difficulty depending on how brightly their soul glowed and how much it would be worth.

He didn't remember much from his life. He knew that he had a little sister, of which he made his goal to get back to her, which kept him from going Hollow. He couldn't remember his Mother or Father.

He knew his name however.

James.

All James could remember was that his name was James. No middle or last name came to mind.

James left the realm of daydreaming as two Hollowed Soldiers approached him, their souls dimly lit in his 'Vision'. James removed the pointy bit of his sword from the dirt and slashed at them both. The wide arc caught them both, killing them both. The souls flew out of their rapidly decaying bodies and went into him.

He placed the pointy end of his sword into the dirt again, beginning his trek back to... Wherever he died. He couldn't see his previous death place. He 'Felt' it in a sense.

 **Some time later...**

James felt himself hit a wall. He traced his hand over the wall and felt three holes as he did so.

"Another of Pharros' Locks?" James muttered. He held his hand out and one of Pharros' Lockstones appeared in it. James attempted to push it in one of the holes and found it didn't fit. He tried again in a different hole and it slid inside. James heard the click of Pharros' Lock and he felt the floor beneath him open up. He flailed in their air as he fell, undoubtedly, to his demise.

James felt himself land on something soft. He 'Felt' his bloodstain next to him and he touched it, his souls returning and granting him their power. He got onto his feet and hunched back over his sword, digging the pointy bit into the dirt again. He looked around.

...

...

...

He saw a town filled with many souls that didn't feel like they were Undead, like him. Some souls were blazing infernos, like a Boss, bright lights, like a Knight, or normal lights, like a Elite Hollowed Soldier. Confused, he began his trek to there, using his sense of hearing and touch to guide his way.

 **At the City of Living Souls, as James took to calling it...**

James moved slowly through the town, other living souls walking past or around him. James felt their gaze on him. He cared not for their opinion of him but he cared about where Pharros' Lock had taken him.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked him. James turned toward the voice and saw a blazing inferno. He wondered about why the people here had such a bright glow. James chuckled.

"If you are wondering, yes I lost my ability to see." James replied. The voice gasped.

"How do you get around then?" She asked. James smiled at her while still keeping his head bowed toward the floor.

"I picked up an ancient way of seeing. I see the souls of others which I use to navigate. Walls and such still require my sense of touch." James waved his hand at her while keeping his palm toward the floor. "Your soul burns like an inferno. It radiates power and strength but feels... Young, almost undeveloped." He frowned. The woman gasped and he saw the soul step closer.

"Canyoureadminds? Canyoutellmemyfortune? Canyou-?" The voice began. James held his hand up with the palm facing her.

"Slow your questioning! I cannot answer them at the speed they are being fired at." He demanded. The soul seemed to shrink.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just that you are so interesting! I've never met a blind man. _Or someone as handsome as you."_ The voice explained quickly while whispering the last part. James smiled and lifted his face fully toward her, allowing the full view of his head.

"Blindness is both my charm and my curse. And thank you. Judging from your soul, I would speculate that you are quite beautiful as well." James smirked as the soul shook slightly, signifying that the wielder was blushing. "What is your name? I am called James."

"I'm Ruby Rose!" Ruby Rose replied. Then, he heard Ruby's stomach growl and the soul dimmed slightly, showing hunger. It's why Hollow souls were so dim. They were always so bloody hungry for more.

"Clearly you require sustenance. Go get your food, if you like I will wait here for you." James waved her away.

"Why don't you come with me? I want to hear more about your way of seeing." Ruby asked. James thought about it.

"Very well. I will follow you." He nodded and bowed his head to the floor, using the bright souls and his sense of touch to guide his way. Ruby's soul burned much brighter than the others, so he followed the brightest glow through the town.

 **After following Ruby through the City of Living Souls...**

James heard a door open and, using his sense of touch to find it, used his hand to hold it open. Inside, there were many more souls who still didn't burn as brightly as Ruby's but something was wrong. In many a soul nearby, James sensed evil and greed. Ruby's soul shrank closer to the ground and he heard the soft sound of a chair being sat on. He used his sense of touch to find the seats and sat down across from her.

"Where have you led me Ruby?" James asked. Ruby's soul brightened.

"I took you to the cafe in town." Ruby answered.

James remembered what a cafe was. It was a place where people went to eat food. Sometimes, people went on dates here or just met up with some friends.

"My my, how forward. We've only just met and already you take me on a date." James smiled as Ruby's soul shook quite heavily. "I thought that it was the male's job to ask the female. I suppose that your just that deep in love with me that you forgot that." Ruby's soul shook violently as she began to stutter a response but James held his hand up before she could.

"Calm yourself Ruby. I am merely joking with you." James chuckled. Ruby's soul was still shaking quite a bit as she responded.

"I hate you..." Ruby replied. James chuckled as her soul began to shiver in protest to her previous statement.

"I love you too." James replied. Ruby began to splutter and stutter again as her soul shook like an earthquake was happening. James held his hand up. His tone turned serious.

"Quiet." He demanded quietly.

A few men in masks came into the cafe. James could sense the evil and greed in their souls.


	2. Chapter 2

James stared directly at the evil souls, able to note their place from their souls through his 'Vision'.

"Do you know how hard it is-" A voice began. James sprang from his location and slashed at the man. He felt his sword shake slightly, meaning that he cut through something. A thud hit the ground.

"AAAAAH!" The man screamed. James parried a blow from another one and span 360 degrees while holding his sword out, slashing the man's stomach. He fell down, unconscious. James felt something impact his armour and go straight through, wounding his chest.

Time stopped as James assessed his new injury. The projectile went through his left breastplate and would have penetrated his heart. He shouldn't be alive.

Undead don't have organs however.

Time began again. James charged directly at the man who shot him with something strong enough to penetrate his armor. James tackled the man with enough force to rupture his insides. The man fell down, his soul burning it's last few flickers. James looked behind him to see Ruby finishing off the rest of the robbers. James walked over to her, using his hand to guide himself.

His hand touched Ruby. Obvious!y, he touched something he shouldn't because her soul shook like crazy and he felt his face sting as her hand slapped him. James heard her gasp in pain and, from what he could guess, nurse her hand.

"I apologise if I touched you inappropriately. But, you know I have a very good reason for doing so, even if it was by accident." James stated calmly. Ruby sighed.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at this sort-of thing." Ruby whispered to herself. James shook his head and sighed.

"But really? Slapping a blind person?" James teased. Ruby muttered more apologies but James didn't listen, focusing on the soul coming toward them. This soul didn't have evil intentions, but neither was it a lawful good.

The soul stopped in front of them and it vibrated, showing irritation.

"You two need to come with me." The voice, feminine, ordered. James frowned.

"Why would we?" He retorted, twice as forceful. The soul vibrated heavily and James heard footsteps get closer to him.

"Because you two are witnesses to a crime." She explained, irritation clear in her voice. James growled at her, and he sounded like a rabid animal.

"Witnesses? Woman, you need to have your eyes checked! We are the people who stopped this crime and you call us witnesses!" James suddenly stopped keeping his head bowed toward the floor and stood straight, noticing that he stared down at the woman. "What about you? You're a witness! You sat on the building opposite and watched the criminals come in and start their robbery! What kind of person does that make you? A witness!"

The entire area was quiet. James felt their stunned gazes on him. He breathed in a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Next time woman, you should actually consider what we are. Witnesses are people who have seen the crime but didn't nothing to stop it. We saw the crime, granted, but we actually did something to stop it." James explained in a deathly calm, daring the woman to take the bait.

Fortunately, the woman seemed to grow a brain cell and changed her reasoning.

"Fine. Someone very important wants to talk you." The woman stated. James felt the truth in the statement and nodded.

"That's better. I can sense the truth in your words." James returned to his normal position of leaning against his sword while bowed toward the ground. "Shall we?"

 **After James and Ruby followed the lady...**

James was sat down beside Ruby. He didn't know where they were, but since Ruby didn't seem to be panicking or worried, he wasn't too bothered.

"I hope you two realise that blah blah blah." The woman, having introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch, trailed off. James had briefly wondered if she could use hexes. He didn't it give much thought before he stopped thinking about it.

He was more focused on the soul that burned almost as bright as the sun.

James stared at the soul. It felt wise, old and powerful, but riddled with mistakes and failures. A sadness was deeply wedged within, hidden behind unbreakable walls.

"Ruby Rose." A masculine voice began. "You... have silver eyes."

James didn't know the colour of his or her eyes, but silver didn't sound common by the way he speaks of it. James peered closer into Ruby's soul.

'By Vendrick!' James thought, surprised. Hidden beneath thousands of layers, was a power that could easily defeat King Vendrick. Now that James knew about it, Ruby's soul lit up like the 4th of July. Her soul smothered James' vision and he had to look carefully past it.

"Uh..." Ruby muttered.

"Ruby, please tell me that you know of what silver eyes signify." James spoke up. All three souls turned to look at him.

"No, I don't. S-should I?" Ruby asked, nervous. The man was quick to overtake the conversation.

"It's nothing. Just an observation." The man hastily clarified. There was a sound of clinking before Ruby gasped. The man then made a noise of allowance before Ruby started making noises akin to scarfing down food. "So, Miss Rose, where did you learn to do this?"

Judging from his question, he was asking about a recording of her and James fighting.

"At Signal." Considering that Ruby was talking about combat, Signal must have been some kind of combat school.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever created?" Now that James' thought about it, he didn't know what weapon Ruby used. But first, James had to correct the man.

"Each weapon is as dangerous as the last. A simple sword is just as dangerous as an explosive, they both kill." James explained. "It just depends on how many eitther can kill in the long term."

"Well, one teacher in particular." Hm? One teacher had taken a personal liking to Ruby? James hoped that the liking wasn't for something dark, like rape or kidnapping.

"Yes, I've only seen one person fight like this. A dusty, old crow." From the man's sentence, he must have been talking about some kind of codename for someone.

"Yesh, jadtsh my unckle." Ruby tried to say, but she probably had a mouth full of whatever food the man had brought her. Speaking of which, why hasn't Ruby been suspicious of the food given to her and eaten it with reckless abandon? There was a gulping sound before Ruby spoke again, clearer this time.

"Sorry. That's my uncle." Ah. A family connection between her and the teacher. That explains everything. "I was absolute rubbish before he taught me and now I'm all like: Hyah!"

"Indeed." There was a sipping sound. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Headmaster Ozpin, of Beacon Academy." So that was the man's name. Ozpin.

"Hello." So Ozpin also had a smartass streak to him? Funny. "Do you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Beacon had to be some sort of honorary school for Ruby to be so determined in going there.

"Okay then." Seriously? Just like that? Ruby had hyped Beacon up to be some sort of elite school for the best of the best, and she's in just like that?

"And you. What is your name?" Ozpin must have been talking to him.

"My name is James." James greeted. He held a hand out. "Pleasure."

"Headmaster Ozpin." James felt Ozpin grab his hand gently and the two shook hands. "May I ask how you managed to know where every henchmen was, despite never looking directly at them?"

"I'm blind. I see souls instead of the world around me." James began. "There are many advantages and disadvantages to the way that I see. For example, I can see where anyone is hiding without fail, but I can't see the outside world."

"Hmm." Ozpin made a sipping noise again. "Can you teach other blind people to do the same?"

"I cannot. The way I see was given to me through the Fire Keepers, and I am not a Fire Keeper." James explained.

"Fire Keepers? Who are they?" Ozpin asked. James straightened up and stared at Ozpin's soul.

"You do not know of the Fire Keepers? The defenders of the First Flame and the Bonfires?" James demanded, confused.

"First Flame? Bonfires?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow, not that James could see it, at James' increasingly confusing sentences went on.

"Oh no. I don't think I'm in Drangleic any more." James ran his hand down his face.


End file.
